Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind
Japanese Title: 忍者特捜ジャスティーウインド English Title: Ninja Special Forces Justy Wind Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind 'First Movie: Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind - RIGHT MIND' Airdate: October 26, 2007 Justy Wind keeps fighting as the shadow of the world. But the fighter Hazuki Yashiro or “Mighty Wind” is exhausted because of the endless days of her battles. She almost suffered a breakdown and now，during the fight against Ellis， a high ranking officer of the mad scientist group Irod， she is about to collapse， on the verge of being defeated. Then three girls Miho Hidaka， Reiko Misora and Chie Yukimori chance to pass by the battle. The girls think it is just a film shoot at first， but as they see Mighty Wind turn into a girl named Hazuki， they realize the fight is real and decide to save her immediately. Hazuki， seeing three girls’ bruising and desperate fight， would not listen to their advice to run， and decides to give the power of justice to them on the spot. The girls are transformed by Hazuki’s power; Miho is Red Wind， Reiko Blue Wind， and Chie White Wind. However， after their first battle as super-heroines， Reiko and Chie refuse to use the special power again. But scheming Ellis is already planning to stealthily attack Reiko and Chie! 'Second Movie: Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind - BAD COPY' Airdate: November 09, 2007 A series of cases that high school students run wild on the street occurred. Miho and others find out the fact that those entire students go to a cram school called ”Shinsei-juku” and only Chie is appointed to sneak into the school as one has to pass a difficult examination to attend a cram school. Chie passes the exam and succeeds in sneaking into the school. However， she gets held in captivity while looking into the inside and is subjected to fierce tortures. Peacener， a monster of Erode， gives up the torture on Chie and takes a next measure， which is to create Chie’ clone. ，fake White Wind. Meanwhile， Eres appears before Miho who is looking for Chie， and Eres deprives Miho of her energy and brings her to the edge of defeat. Also， in front of Reiko appears the fake Chie. Reiko， without knowing the fake， gets roughed up and worn out， being unable to resist her attacks. Justy Wind faces a deadly crisis. 'Third Movie: Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind The Begining' Airdate: November 28, 2008 Hazuki Yashiro， transforming herself into Mighty Wind， has been in a lone fight against the YeLord， an organ of vice. But， after the prolonged restless fight， her body has begun to show signs of fatigue. And， finally she has been cornered in a fix by the YeLord’s cadre Keela and MetaRose， the iron rose monster. It is Maina Kusaka， experimenting with a reinforced suit， who comes to save her out. Maina， knowing that Hazuki is almost exhausted， joins her in the battle as Green Wind. MetaRose， with a special tactic of planting certain seeds into the opponent’s body and flowering them to suck out energy， attacks Maina and Hazuki as well who has come to Maina’s rescue. They are captured and put to tortures. Keela attacks Maina thoroughly， who never cracks under torture， and turns to Hazuki instead for the brutal kill in front Maina. MetaRose aims the deadly Electro Arrow at Hazuki who is now totally battered. Will the two turn around and be able to down MetaRose and Keela? 'Fourth Movie: Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind vs. Evil American Comic Books Characters Vol.1' Airdate: May 28, 2010 Japan is under the siege of a mysterious army of female soldiers! They say these girls are looking for “wa no chikara，” or the power of unity in this country. When Mighty Wind aka Misora Yozaki is forced into a three-on-one battle against the invading warriors， she manages to escape from the predicament， but she is severely wounded by the poison attack by Miss Tarantula and loses her consciousness in the forest. Injured Misora is saved and given a place to hide by Huka Hiba， a high school girl who happened to pass by. Their meeting was not an accident， but fate， and the legendary sword， family heirloom passed down from an ancient ancestor， made this happen. The sword has the special power to transform its holder into Justy Wind， but Misora leaves Huka’s home without telling anything about these facts， as she is afraid Huka might get involved into the battle. Later that day she is ambushed by Miss Tarantula and this time Tarantula catches Misora and binds up her body using her spider’s web! Just when she thinks everything is over， unexpected help arrives in the form of Huka transformed into Red Wind. Though Huka doesn’t quite understand what is going on， she fights surprisingly well， and Misora repels Miss Tarantula’s attack. Then two girl fighters decide to find their partners who have the same sword as theirs. They finally discover their would-be partners， but they turn out girls with too unique personalities. Shoko is an orphan girl who never opens her heart to anyone. Actually she never trusts anyone. Maihime is a daughter of a rich family and she is a spoiled and strong-willed girl. By the time all Justy Wind members get together， the group is already falling apart.... In the meanwhile， Fang Girl and Amazon Lady are planning to renew their attack on the unsuspecting girls.... 'Fifth Movie: Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind vs. Evil American Comic Books Characters Vol.2' Airdate: June 25, 2010 Fang Girl and Amazon Lady have failed to get information about “wa no chikara，” or the power of unity， from Blue Wind and White Wind. The two girls from America have run out of options when Break Woman， the leader of American comic book heroines， finally arrives in Japan. Break Woman has overwhelming power and incredible endurance; she is virtually invincible with the sword-proof body that heals up after receiving wounds， and Break Woman beats up and captures Mighty Wind to use as a clue to the secret of “wa no chikara.” In the meanwhile， the three girls Huka， Shoko and Maihime have almost lost their will to fight as a team， but they agree to get together again for one purpose: to help Misora， for whom they all are ready to fight. It’s time for the final battle: White Wind vs. Amazon Lady， Blue Wind vs. Fang Girl， and Red Wind vs. Miss Tarantula! Justy Wind and American Comic Book Characters are poised to clash and it is their pride that is at stake!! Which side will win and get “wa no chikara” in the end?! Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind Neo 'First Movie: Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind Neo - The Gerugesono Story Vol. 01' Airdate: December 23, 2011 The Legends of ’the Golden Hidden Treasure’ is also known to present-day’s ninjas. It’s also told that the secret of immense and might treasure is hidden. Then， an underground organization named Iroad starts to engage in secret maneuvers again， in order to get ’the Golden Hidden Treasure.’ One day， the members of the Ninja Special Investigator Justy-Wind are ordered to exchange a scroll (a key of the hidden treasure) into an imitation one. The members of the Justy-Wind sneak into the ally’s storage facility， but in front of them， Iroad’s evil toad ninja Gelgesso appears while grabbing the scroll. The members transform themselves into the Justy-Wing and fight against Gelgesso. During the fight， the Red-Wind catches Gelgesso off guard and snatches the scroll， and passes the scroll to the Blue-Wind， and the Blue-Wind quickly leaves the spot. But the Blue-Wind is caught up with by Gelgesso who obsessionally chases the scroll， and is surrounded by the enemy. The Blue-Wind fights against Gelgesso and the others， yet has a tough fights with a tongue attack of Gelgesso and falls into a deadly predicament. But the youth mysterious ninja suddenly appears， the Blue-Wind is rescued and gets out of trouble. However， during the fight， the real scroll goes missing. The three members split up to seek the information， in order to get back the scroll which has been probably taken away， but... 'Second Movie: Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind Neo - The Gerugesono Story Vol. 02' Airdate: January 13, 2012 The Legends of ’the Golden Hidden Treasure’ is also known to present-day’s ninjas. It’s also told that the secret of immense and might treasure is hidden. Then， an underground organization named Iroad starts to engage in secret maneuvers again， in order to get ’the Golden Hidden Treasure.’ One day， members of the Justy-Wind fall into the pinch while fighting for the hand scroll， but are saved by a mysterious golden fighter. After the three of the Justy-Wind finishes the battle， wondering about the golden fighter as the Gold-Wind. Then， a number one intelligent girl at school， Sayuri Kanazawa(means golden lilies) appears there. Actually， she’s the Gold-Wind. But she tells them that Sayuri as the Gold-Wind doesn’t want to fight along with the members of the Justy-Wind. One of the members， Tubasa(means wings) tries to persuade Sayuri to fight together; however， Sayuri mentions that she really doesn’t make any partners， and turns the back to the three members. Yet， Tubasa again tries to persuade Sayuri who still concerns about fellows. Then， there appear the Mighty-Wind who has escaped from the enemy’s base， and appear a group of present-day’s evil ninjas who are chasing her. The Red-Wind transforms herself and fights against the enemy while protecting the Mighty-Wind. Sayuri sees the sight and concerns something while grasping the transformation item called the JustyPhone. And finally Sayuri makes up her mind and chooses to fight along with the fellows as the Gold-Wind. By a joining fight of the Gold-Wind， they seem to win the battle... Well， finally five members of the Justy-Wind gather， and the five put their power together and fight against the formidable enemy， the Iroad!! Ninja Special Forces Justy Wind 2014 - So Long Mighty Airdate: April 25, 2014 'Plot' The three high school girls transform into Justy Wind to protect the Earth from the aliens. But Mighty begins to believe that the Justy Wind is becoming weaker. One day， Mighty helps a civilian who is getting attacked by a monster. But this atrocious monster turns out to be Saiha， the monster whom she had defeated in the past. Mighty fights courageously but she is overwhelmed by the Irode Army. Red and White are told that Mighty is in danger and heads out to rescue her... Mighty believes in herself and fights to protect her friends. Will the Justy Wind be able to defeat the Irode Army?! Ninja Tokusou Justy Laser Airdate: May 08, 2015 'Plot' Ouka aka Justy Blossom and Kazane aka Justy Wind are on a mission to stop the Kyoma Family. But the Kyoma Family targets Justy Blossom who has been a hindrance to their plans and gathers the Big Four to kill her. Ouka is ferociously attacked by Yasha (one of the Big Four) and defeats him， but she dies in battle. Kazane， who looked up to Ouka， begs the commander to assign her as the next Justy Blossom but is declined. Instead， she is told to bring Momoka， Ouka’s sister， to the base. Momoka finds out about what had happened to her sister， and accepts the offer to become the next Justy Blossom. But Kazane cannot accept the fact that Momoka， who had been living a normal life， is the next Justy Blossoms. Momoka finds out about how Kazane feels about her， and decides to go on an arbitrary mission but gets captured by the enemy… Momoka and Kazane must fight together to defeat the rest of the Big Four but… Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind Tsuiseki! 5-Ri no Onna Villains 'First Movie: Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind Tsuiseki! 5-Ri no Onna Villains Vol. 01' Airdate: October 14, 2016 Villains come to the real world through escape from “Sozo world”， the place popular characters such as heroes， heroines， idols， witches， and villains live in. Five fighters also come to the real world after chasing them. Their name is “Ninja Special Agent Justy Wind”. However their leader Red Wind is sent to another world by unknown trouble， so last four members have to find another “Red Wind in this real world” who can elicit the power from power stone. Although a girl who are selected as Red Wind is unremarkable female university student. Is Justy Wind able to send villains to their world back!? 'Second Movie: Ninja Tokusou Justy Wind Tsuiseki! 5-Ri no Onna Villains Vol. 02' Airdate: October 28, 2016 Maria becomes runaway state by Galroon. New Red Wind Hikari overcome the crisis with calling the power of Legendary Ninja Raidenmaru. Five members of Justy Wind all gathered and they try to chase the villain again. However， Galroon forced to Green， White， and Gold have one on one battle in another world with Dark Rouge， Maria， and Dead Roll respectively. Meanwhile Red and Mighty are captured by Dark Rouge. What was the reason that villains appear to this world? Are Justy Wind able to send villains back to Sozo world? Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Japanese Live Action